Seeing The Truth in the Past
by SilverDragonflymoon
Summary: Full plot inside. This is a watching SPN series with a twist, Adam has a twin sister. Chuck is not happy with the British Men Of Letters treatment of his two favourite humans and he decides to show them as well as others the good that the Winchester siblings have done as well as who they have changed in a way for good. Please read and review, reviews make me happy.


**Important note:**

Please don't bug me about updates, I made a choice to bring this back from the dead and the updates will be slow as I do have other stories on the go.

This is only published on Fanfiction dot net.

I am going to try and keep this story updated at least once a month, if I miss the month deadline please no pms or reviews about where the update is.

**Consultant**

LokisMischef79 (My co-author on many stories).

Special thanks to these amazing ladies for the help to make this story a much better version (Please go and have a read of their stories).

**Blondie2000**

**Secretwrittenword**

**vrskaandrea**

**Franki3Winchester**

You five are just amazing and dear to me, never forget that and thank you for the feedback.

* * *

**Supernatural/Avengers**

**PLOT**

Starts after season 12 episode 14.

Chuck is not happy with the British Men Of Letters treatment of his two favourite humans and he decides to show them as well as others the good that the Winchester siblings have done as well as who they have changed in a way for good. Chuck also decides to summon the friends who died protecting the siblings hours before their deaths and what the siblings did after their death and how it affected them.

He arrives at the bunker with Amara, just as Dean and Sam return to the bunker after killing the Alpha Vampire and they see the two ancient entities. Chuck then locked down the bunker while summoning those alive and those that died three hours before their times of death. Sam and Dean will find out that their baby sister Harley has lots of secrets and they will be shocked.

**NOTES**

Harley is Adam's twin sister, who ran away from her mother Kate and twin brother Adam at 13 years old.

The twins were born in 1990 on the 29th of September.

Georgie Henley is Harley at age 12 to 16

Emilie De Ravin is Harley 17 to now.

Jake Abel is Adam/Michael, age is frozen due to being in the cage.

Jeremy Sumpter is Adam at the age of 12 to 16

**Other notes**

I have added or taken lines out of the script form making it more of my own.

So I have decided to change up the dates of some of MCU events, so now the Thor film will be first have happened in 2004, however it was kept secret till the events of Ironman 1 and 2 which shall have happened in 2006/2007, then the events of the Hulk film will also be late 2007. The Avengers film have happened in 2010.

The final note is that throughout the viewing/watching, characters will be coming and going.

**PAIRINGS**

Harley/Loki, Dean/Amara, Mary/John, Tony/Pepper. Other pairings that will be shown Castiel/Meg, Jody/Crowley plus others.

**ALIVE**

Chuck, Amara, Sam, Dean, Harley, Loki, Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum, Claire Novak, Alex Jones, Castiel, Kelly Kline, Crowley, Rowena, Lucifer, Lady Toni Bevell, Mick Davies, Arthur Ketch, Archangel Michael, Garth Fitzgerald, Mary Winchester and appearing after during the first break will be a few New Avengers (unsure to which there will only be three at first, well one will be Dr Strange) due to worry about Harley and Loki not responding to them.

**DEAD**

John Winchester, Henry Winchester, Bobby Singer, Jim Murphy, Caleb, Gabriel, Raphael, Charlie Bradbury, Joanna Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle, Ash, Benny Lafitte, Balthazar, Rufus Turner, Kevin Tran, Samandriel, Meg (Rachel Mimer), Jess Moore, Victor Henrikson, Metatron, Gadreel, Anna Milton, Hannah (female form), Zachariah, Cain, Death and (After the break Phil Coulson).

* * *

**The Dimensional Bar**

An old fashion bar that looked like it was from the TV show Cheers for it had dark oak tables and booths, a man sat within a booth holding a glass with beer looking towards the TV screen while a beautiful woman with long curled dark brown hair was getting herself a glass of wine.

"Brother" the man looked up towards the bar where the woman stood watching him carefully "you seem unhappy, Chuck" she said softly as she walked away from the bar and towards the table that Chuck was sitting at holding a glass of wine in her hand and she looked up to the screen with a soft smile.

"Amara, those fools that are the British chapter of the Men Of Letters are making a bigger mess of the natural order in nature by destroying all creatures they deem evil and also whoever may have crossed the creatures path" Chuck stated as he watched the Winchester brothers save Mick Davies by killing the Alpha vampire and he frowned before he sighed.

"That was a rather heavy sigh there, brother, whatever has you worried about these British Men of Letters?" Amara asked as she sat down across from him and she watched as Chuck crossed his arms as Amara looked up to the TV and she smiled seeing that Dean was forgiving Mary for leaving him and Sam.

"I have had enough of this group messing with things they cannot hope to even understand" Chuck's eyes glowed with power and Amara placed a hand on his shoulder where he placed his hand on top of hers, calming down sending a smile at Amara patting her hand "I believe it is now time to show those three and others, the true good that those brothers and even what their sister has done even all that has now happened to her" Chuck finished and as he stood Amara bit her lip and stood up with him.

"I would like to come along as well" Chuck tilted his head before he nodded "as you know, I only know bits and pieces of their past via my bond with Dean, however I wish to know more of his life and that of his siblings" Amara smiled at Chuck "I also want to see what their bond has been like over time" Amara concluded as Chuck smiled and nodded at her. Together they disappeared from the bar and reappeared in the Bunker's Library.

Amara watched as Chuck made the tables disappear before looking to the many shelves with books and weapons moved closer to the walls making the room larger before a large cinema screen appeared hiding where the telescope was.

"Where is everyone going to sit?" Amara asked with a small tilt of her head looking towards Chuck and he turns to face her with a soft smile.

"Once we bring everyone here, I will be conjuring up the couches with lazy boys and beanbags" Chuck explained as he face the big screen TV again and before Amara could speak the two heard the Bunker door open with a large bang and slight creak and the two primordial siblings looked up to see just as the Winchester brothers entered the Bunker.

"Amara, Chuck, what are you doing here?" Dean asked shocked at seeing the siblings and he started walking down the stairs with Sam just behind him something that he usually does subconsciously and without him realising that he does it.

"Since Amara and I left, I have felt someone tipping the balance and enough is enough, don't worry it is not either of you" Chuck had a bit of anger in his voice now scaring the brothers a little and they took a small step back "but by that British chapter of Men Of Letters and as you know..." the brothers looked to each other "for years I have kept watch over you both, but what you don't know is that I have been watching the British chapter making sure that they never enter the US, as this amazing country had you both plus a few others taking care of everything" Chuck looked to over Dean, who was standing at the world map table with Sam just behind him "and now that the British Men of Letters have entered the US, they are causing a true imbalance in the world, I have decided to act and show them the true good that the two of you have done as well as what your younger sister has done plus show you both the secrets she has kept from you and others even herself" Chuck told them and the brothers looked shocked at hearing that, Dean was about to ask about his sister before Amara cut him off.

"You will find out, Dean" Amara told Dean with true kindness in her voice and he sighed before nodding.

"Just tell me this" everyone looked at him as he crossed his arms "are those secrets dangerous to Harley's health and well-being" Dean asked with concern and Chuck looked into Dean's eyes.

"There will be old secrets that she has kept close to her chest, but she has worked them out now the only one now that she worries about is mainly in fear of what you both would do..." the brothers were curious "well, you will see what I mean soon" Chuck replied with a small cheeky smile however his eyes were still holding concern within them and Sam frowned seeing the concern in Chuck's eyes.

"How are you going to show the British dicks exactly what we have done?" Sam asked crossing his arms and Dean looked to where there was a giant screen and it started to click in his head.

"I know what my son Balthazar did by transporting you to that other world and I will be getting DVDs from a place like there" the brothers groaned a little, which made Chuck smirk and give a small laugh "they show the start from when you got Sam from Stanford that Halloween night to what happened tonight plus there will be scenes of where and what Harley was doing, however originally I was going to pause the world while we all watch this, but I realised if I want to be successful in what I aim to do here I can not or my power will be greatly down" Chuck explained watching as the brothers grew angry at first before they looked worried.

"Then, are you sure that this a good idea" Sam asked with a bit of fear in his tone and Chuck smiled at him.

"Well I had planned to show the whole world, but I decided not too as it would cause too much hassle and pose a greater threat" there was relief on their faces "but I have decided however to keep the world going with time so I don't get tired and risk..." Chuck glanced to Amara "Amara's wrath seeing as I am still recovering from her attack" Amara looked away with shame on her face and Dean swore that he will chat with her just one on one "however to avoid me getting too tired, I can bring others in without becoming tired" Chuck explained looking at the brothers and Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Dean, it will be better and quicker to get this done then back to our lives" Sam told Dean who gave a heavy sigh and he looked to Chuck.

"I can see you are still weakened, Chuck, so I want your word that you will rest once everyone you want for the first episode is here" Dean stated looking into Chuck's blue eyes causing both Chuck and Amara to be surprised at the oldest Winchester brother.

"You have my word, Dean" Chuck told him and Dean nodded yet Chuck had a feeling that Dean would be keeping an eye on him.

"So who are you bringing here?" Dean asked crossing his arms keeping his eyes on Chuck, who simply smiled causing Sam a little worry and Dean looked to Amara with a soft smile.

"I will bringing people that are still alive and..." Dean saw Chuck pause and bit his lip "ones that have passed away" Chuck replied quickly getting a slight glare from Amara which Dean also copied.

"Brother, I still don't like you messing with our brother's realm and in your state" Amara stated crossing her arms and leaning slightly on the wall.

"I agree with Amara, on that point..." Dean trailed off as his eyes widen "hang on, what do you mean by brother? I thought Death was just a horsemen" Dean asked shocked and looking towards Amara with shock.

"He is the leader of the Horsemen, Lucifer put him in charge of those and he was angry at Lucifer for many centuries at that" Chuck explained with a small smile on his face.

"I think he was angry for far longer than that" Dean commented under his breath and Amara giggled while Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, out of those that are alive, who are you bringing here?" Sam asked having a feeling he knew who Chuck would bring that was still alive.

"I shall be bringing Castiel, Crowley, Rowena MacLeod, Sheriff Jody Mills, Sheriff Donna Hanscum, Claire Novak, Alex Jones, Lucifer, Lady Antonia Bevell..." Dean cut off Chuck with anger in his voice and his turning steely.

"No... Chuck, I am actually going to beg you that you don't bring her to this viewing, she tortured Sam" Dean hissed and Chuck looked sadly to Dean then looked at Sam who was looking at his hands.

"Dean, Sam, I am terribly sorry, but she must be here for her to understand the true good, that both of you and your sister have done for my world" Chuck explained to them and Dean glared before he felt a soft hand on his left shoulder and he felt the strange bond he shared with Amara flare back into his mind.

"Dean, no one will be able to use their powers or any weapons well they will be able to show them, but not use them" Amara told him and he nodded with a little relief in his breath.

"So who else are you going to be bringing here?" Sam asked with a bit of worry in his voice and Chuck's eyes soften towards Sam.

"Mick Davies, Arthur Ketch, Michael..." Chuck trailed off as he saw that Sam had tilted his head which caused Dean to chuckle at the expression on his brother's face.

"Isn't Michael trapped and locked in the cage with his mind gone a long time ago, at least that's what you and Lucifer have both told us" Sam asked curious, Dean narrowed his eyes as Chuck sighed and Dean crossed his arms.

"Are you going to heal Michael by yourself?" Dean asked with concern and Chuck looked over to Amara with a soft smile.

"No, Amara will be helping me heal his mind as we bring him up from the cage" Chuck replied and Dean nodded in his head, while Sam smiled at the care that Dean truly held within him for others.

"What about if he sees that Lucifer is here?" Sam asked and Chuck smiled at the taller Winchester.

"As Amara stated before, no one will be able to use their powers, plus I will have a complete lock on the Michael and Lucifer's powers plus other angels that will be here" while Dean frowned, but Sam nodded "Dean, why are you so concerned? I have never seen you this concerned for anyone that is not Sam" Chuck asked wondering why Dean was giving him looks of concern.

"Look, you may be the almighty, but to myself you are a friend and those that are friends, I care about and yes there were moments in our past that I would love to hit you for, but seeing you in that state, I know I couldn't bring myself to give you any shit, I may be angry at this little get together, but there is a benefit to it" Dean explained and Chuck looked surprised as did Sam.

"Thank you Dean, for being calm about it" Amara told him and Dean nodded his head before he glanced to look back to Chuck.

"Are there any others alive you will be bringing to this viewing of our lives?" Dean asked curiously why his mother had not been mentioned just yet and Chuck nodded.

"Yes, I shall be bring Garth Fitzgerald, Mary Winchester and Kelly Kline" Chuck stated watching the reactions of the brothers and Chuck noticed that Dean was frowning.

"Are you sure that is wise? I thought you banned Nephilim due to them becoming stronger than their parent" Dean asked with a frown and Chuck gave a heavy sigh before he ran a hand through his hair.

"I shall forever be haunted by that" Chuck looked to the brothers "I made a grave mistake in that ban, Kelly is bearing the child of Lucifer and that child is not evil, no one is born evil and this will help Kelly see you both as good men to help raise her son, for there is something that no one has told you, Kelly will not live to welcome or even hold her son, she will die giving him life" the brothers were shocked "that is the main and true reason that I outlawed Nephilim, due to the angels that followed Lucifer, they were killing humans too fast by impregnating them" Chuck shook his head "I had told my archangels and angels to love humans, but maybe not impregnating thus killing them" Chuck explained and the brothers nodded understanding.

"Will Harley be here?" Sam asked curiously and Chuck nodded.

"I will get to what is happening right now with Harley, after I tell you the remaining people that will be here" Dean looked concerned "Amara will be helping me with this, don't worry Dean" Dean nodded yet watched Chuck with concern "the final lot of people are those that passed away defending you or fighting against you that will be here, please let me tell you the names and then ask your questions" Chuck stated and Dean sighed.

"Before you do, just tell me this, are you bringing Azazel here?" Dean asked and Chuck looked shocked as did Sam.

"I will for a time, don't worry, there will be no use of any powers or even weapons, I will have him 100% blocked, there is only one that will never be summoned and that is Ruby" Chuck explained and the brothers nodded.

"Good, I will gladly kill Ruby all over again" Dean replied and Sam nodded.

"However the ones that I will be bringing into this viewing are John Winchester, Henry Winchester, Bobby Singer, Jim Murphy, Caleb, Gabriel, Raphael, Charlie Bradbury, Joanna Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle, Ash, Benny Lafitte, Balthazar, Rufus Turner, Kevin Tran, Samandriel, Meg, Jessica Moore, Victor Henriksen, Cain and the horsemen Death" Chuck said calmly watching as Dean took a breath and looked at Sam who walked backwards into the wall.

"You.. you want to bring Jessica..." Dean took a step towards Sam "you want to bring Jess here" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled Sam towards him "Jess... she is going to hate me for everything that happened and why I never told her I saw her dying" Sam stated and Amara gave a soft smile seeing that Dean was hugging Sam to him.

"Sam, you never knew what those visions truly were till long after her passing and she will understand" Sam looked to Dean with pure shock "you needed the hug, I will allow that small chick flick moment, however there will be no doubt more to come" Dean told him cheekily and Sam looked towards Chuck.

"I can promise you right now, Sam, that no one will blame you and Dean for their deaths, they will see what their passing did to you both" Chuck promised the younger Winchester and Sam took a deep breath with the sound of relief.

"Brother, the time has come to bring them here" Amara told her brother in a soft voice and he nodded taking a deep breath gathering his power within still feeling a slight pain at his core.

"Before you start, what about Harley?" Dean asked with a bit of concern and Chuck opened his eyes to look at the blonde.

"I will bring her here once everyone else is not only here, but they see her on the screen" Dean and Sam nodded wondering what she could be doing at the time they were hunting the Woman in White case "however due to Amara's rule, I shall be bringing everyone that is alive in small groups" Dean nodded in agreement causing Chuck to pout slightly seeing the look "not you as well" Chuck complained and Dean raised an eyebrow to him.

"You have to take care of yourself" Amara stated crossing her arms and Chuck sighed before he nodded.

"And I shall, but before I can even think about resting, I will be needing to bring those that have passed in groups of three, before you even ask Dean, there will be a small drain of my power and may cause a slight pain to my core, but I can cope with that" Dean and Amara looked to each other "please don't do that, I want your friends and family to understand what you have gone through plus you will be helping me, Amara" Amara nodded "and then if I am still not fully well by the time Harley's enters the story, then Amara will bring her here" Amara nodded again at Chuck "however if I can then I will bring her, her guest and her pet here with the help of Amara" Chuck finished and the brothers were interested in who her pet was.

"Her pet?" Sam asked curious with a small tilt of his head and Chuck smiled at Sam.

"The one that will be with her, got the pet as a gift for her 25th birthday" Chuck replied and the brothers looked to each other.

"Is it dangerous?" Dean asked curious and Chuck shook his head before he took a deep breath and he waved his hand. Dean and Sam watched in awe as five two-sitter couches appeared, four three-sitter couch, 16 bean bags and five lazy boys appeared in the extended library.

"Brother, take a few breaths" Amara told Chuck and Chuck looked over to her, as she who walked towards him with grace and once she reached him, she placed her hand on his shoulder lending him a bit of her power to bring those alive here first.

Dean and Sam watched as the first group appeared, they smiled seeing that it was Jody, Donna, Alex, Claire and Castiel. Dean noticed that all five were looking confused and before any of them could even speak a word, the next group appeared which had only four people Crowley, Rowena, Michael and Lucifer.

However, the Winchesters brother noticed that neither Michael or Lucifer noticed each other, but what they did notice was that Lucifer was now back in the body of Nickolas Smith-Jones as well that he was in chains. Sam noticed that Lucifer was glaring with pure hate towards Crowley, then Lucifer's head turned slightly and he was now looking towards Amara with a curious look.

"Lucifer, just keep quiet for a bit" Chuck stated and Lucifer looked shocked seeing his father in the room with Amara's hand on Chuck's shoulder and he frowned before nodding curious as to what his father and aunt were up to for he just caught sight of his older brother sitting on the floor unaware of where he was seeing as Michael was curled in a ball.

Everyone watched as another group appeared, this time there were only two Garth and to the shock of Sam, Dean, Castiel and Lucifer the third was Kelly Kline, who was very clearly pregnant and looking scared as she was looking around in clear shock seeing everyone.

"Where am I?" Kelly cried out seeing everyone and Jody walked over quickly calming the woman.

"It will be okay, keep calm, I believe things will be explained soon" Jody whispered to her and Kelly looked to her before taking deep breaths.

The final alive group was Mary Winchester, Arthur Ketch, Mick Davies and Toni Bevell who got a growl from where Dean stood and Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder trying to calm his older brother at the sight of his torturer.

"Now you take a small rest, brother, I can feel the slight change" Amara whispered to Chuck and he nodded before he looked to the group.

"Welcome everyone, now before I get everyone to introduce yourselves" those that did not know who Chuck was looked over to where he stood with the woman standing next to him "my sister and I still have to bring a few people here and there will be a lot of the same questions, so please, everyone take a seat" everyone went to different seats and Chuck looked to his second eldest Archangel "Lucifer" everyone was in shock causing Lucifer to roll his eyes "you are in that lazy boy" Chuck said his pointing towards a lazy boy which was close to where he stood and Lucifer glared towards Chuck before walking over to the lazy boy.

"Who is still to come?" Castiel asked tilting his head and Chuck smiled at his youngest son.

"You will see, Castiel" Chuck replied and Castiel saw that Amara placed a hand on his father's shoulder before Chuck took a deep breath closing his eyes.

The Winchester brothers watched as a group of four formed and Sam gulped before swallowing for there just in front of him stood Jessica Moore and standing with her were Pastor Jim Murphy, Caleb and John Winchester.

Amara frowned as she sensed her brother's power keeping everyone from talking and she looked to Dean with concern in her eyes as they flickered between Chuck and Dean, Dean nodded knowing that Chuck was the one that was keeping everyone quiet.

The next group to appear were Ash, Victor Henriksen, Joanna Harvelle and Ellen Harvelle. Dean looked to his hands and closed his eyes to avoid looking to Jo Harvelle still remembering carrying her body into the tool store that ended hers and her mother's life.

After them were a group of three which were Gabriel, Rufus Turner and Balthazar. Castiel looked away from Balthazar hating himself that he caused his older brother's death and he also hated himself for not being there when Gabriel was killed. Even Lucifer felt hatred for himself seeing his baby brother looking very confused.

Following them was a group of four, to one of them got glares from the Winchester brothers and Castiel, while getting a shocked look from John Winchester the group was Raphael, Bobby Singer, Samandriel and Henry Winchester. Castiel looked over to Lucifer and saw that the Morningstar was shocked seeing Raphael there, he wondered when the last time the four archangels all saw each other. Dean looked away seeing Bobby and he clenched his hands swearing to return to Purgatory and find a way to destroy the Leviathans once and for all.

"Chuck, take deep breaths, you are wearing yourself out" Dean broke from the spell due to Amara's help and Chuck opened his eyes to look towards him.

'I released him brother, cause you need to drink, brother, I can sense your core becoming stressed' Amara whispered into Chuck's mind as she handed him, a summoned glass of water to which Chuck sipped on as he took deep breaths before he nodded his head in thanks to Amara.

"Not many more to go" Chuck stated before he closed his eyes and forced even more power to gather together and the the Winchester brothers and Castiel smiled seeing who was now in the room. Meg, Benny Lafitte and Kevin Tran stood in front of them. Meg had caused Castiel to blush seeing her again, Dean smiled seeing the vampire that saved his butt more times than he can count and Sam looked ashamed remembering Kevin's death at the hands of Gadreel.

Before Chuck could continue, he started coughing and Dean ran over to help Amara steady Chuck.

"Chuck, you alright" Dean asked concerned and Chuck nodded while Amara looked to Dean and shook her head.

'The drain on his core is getting dangerous, he can only do a few more and then he must rest' Amara explained and Dean sighed.

"Hey you two, no silent talking, I will be fine, there are just three more to call here then I will get Harley and her guest before answering questions and then we start the viewing" Chuck answered and Dean nodded still with concern before he looked at Amara.

'He will be okay once this is done, Dean' Amara whispered in his mind and he walked back over to Sam watching with concern as the final three arrived.

Dean gulped knowing that he may just get yelled at looking towards Cain the father of murder who was looking around confused. It was the next one that pulled his heart and mind, for there holding her laptop bag close was Charlie Bradbury, his sister in all but blood. The final figure was the Horsemen Death which the brothers had found out earlier was the brother of Chuck and Dean knew that the being would be upset with him.

"Chuck, time for rest" Amara ordered her brother causing Death to look over with surprise hearing the voice and Chuck shook his head at Amara unaware that Death was shocked seeing the two being civil to each other.

"No... there are just two more then I will rest" Chuck stated while he waved her off and Amara looked to the large group before sighing and looked into Chuck's eyes.

"Chuck, no, you need to rest" Dean told him firmly to the shock of many, who were surprised to hear there was another person that Dean cared about and Amara sighed looking to Chuck then to Dean before back to Chuck.

"No, Chuck, you need to rest, you did say that you will wait, till they come on screen and I will help you then" Amara told him sternly and Chuck sighed before nodding.

"Fine" Chuck said with a wince and he cancelled the silence spell on the newly arrived group.

"Where am I? Who are the hell are you two? Why is he here?" John Winchester's voice demanded from where he stood crossing his arms as he watched the strange powerful creatures walk to a lazy boy next to a chained man with the woman standing as the scruffy man sat down weakly.

"Dad, it is fine, look everything will be explained in time" Dean pleaded as he looked to his father and then looked to Sam.

"No, I want to know what the hell is going on and what this place is" John ordered crossing his arms causing Dean to glare towards him before shrugging with a small smirk.

"Fine, you want to know the truth" Dean took a breath "Jim, Caleb and you have been dead for 11 years and this placed is called the Bunker, it is the home base for Sam and I, we got it in thanks to your father" Dean nodded his head towards Henry "we guard it's secrets and we still hunt before you even think that Sam and I have gotten soft" Dean explained and John glared at his eldest son.

"What did you idjits do now?" Bobby asked looking at the boys, unaware that he scared Kevin Tran who was in front of him and making the poor prophet jump and turn towards the gruff cap wearing man.

"It was me, who brought you all here due to those three" Chuck said from the lazy boy, he was resting in with Amara kneeling besides him and everyone looked towards him most were wondering who the man was and those did know the man thought he was a simple prophet. They also noticed that he was towards three people, most had no clue who the three were, but those that are still alive knew who exactly who the three people were.

"What did we do?" Toni asked in a uppity tone which had Chuck glared towards her, which to her surprise made her swallow for there was a feeling of a great power raise in the room and it frighten her slightly.

"You and your chapter of the Men of Letter have been making mess of the balance" two of them scoffed while the other looked concern "the purpose of this is to show, you simple minded fools thinking that everything monstrous is evil, so it must be destroyed, but you will see everything has a purpose serving a balance," Chuck growled slightly as he narrowed his eyes and everyone that did not know who he truly was, was shocked at how dangerous he sounded in that moment.

"Aren't you Chuck Shurley, the prophet?" Jo Harvelle asked and Chuck's glare softened at seeing her and he gave a little laugh shaking his head.

"I am yet I am not" Jo and Bobby were about to speak "let me explain, you see I was born Charles Shurley, but that is not the full story" chuck looked to Amara who nodded "I am God, the creator and father to the archangels and angels" there were many gasps "let me finish, this is my sister Amara, who is the Darkness" there were looks of fear "I did a truly stupid thing, to which I still regret, I locked Amara away with the help of Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel" Amara rubbed Chuck's shoulder "once Amara was locked away, I gave Lucifer the lock and key" Chuck took a shaky breath "I never saw the dangers that Lucifer was starting to show and then I started bringing angels into Heaven, still I kept creating and then I brought in humans" Chuck stopped talking seeing that Castiel looked down and Dean looked over to his best friend.

"Chuck does not blame you or any angels, he does not even blame Lucifer" Dean stated seeing the look that Castiel had on his face, Lucifer was surprised to be mentioned in that tone from Dean and Toni scoffed crossing her arms.

"How would you even know?" Toni asked in a uppity tone and Dean glared at her.

"Cause I know, Chuck, I saw how he was after Amara attacked him and his regret, cause I took the time to learn" Chuck was in awe of the hunter as was many others

"Have you ever tried to speak to werewolves or even vampires before you wiped them out in your country" Dean asked crossing his arms and Toni scoffed.

"They are just mindless beasts and they need to be put down" Toni replied and Gabriel to the surprise of everyone that knew exactly what he was grabbed Toni's throat and forced her to look into his golden eyes.

"You think that you own the Earth, that it gives you the right to simply get rid of people that don't suit your ideal world, well guess what I can make you relive your worst memories or even send you into your own little version of Hell..." Gabriel was cut off by a hand on his shoulder and he glanced to see that it was his aunt.

"She will learn the truth, don't fall to her level, nephew" Amara told him and Gabriel looked into Antonia's eyes.

"You are not even worth the time and effect" Gabriel told her before he threw her back and walked away as Toni glared towards him.

"As I was saying when I created humans, I asked my archangels and angels to love them, but..." Chuck trailed off looking to Lucifer and the Devil was just watching him.

"Well, are you going to finish that?" Lucifer asked with a slight smirk and Chuck sighed heavily.

"You see... I never saw that Mark I had given Lucifer to guard was corrupting him, tainting him to be against the creation of humans" Dean walked over to Chuck while Sam just sat there watching his father and everyone's reactions "I never saw Lucifer trick Gadreel into letting him into the Garden, I never saw how he twisted Lilith's soul to create the first demon" Chuck looked down "I never saw that Lucifer turned three angels to him, turning them into Princes of Hell" Chuck stated and Bobby looked to him.

"How did he turn them?" Bobby asked glancing slightly over towards Lucifer, however the devil was looking up towards the ceiling.

"By bringing out their darker natures" Lucifer answered and to the surprise of everyone, his tone was soft and filled with regret.

"I never knew that angels could have that darkness, I gave the order to Michael to throw him into the cage, I had placed 666 seals on it and I left Heaven never seeing Michael throw Lucifer into Hell, cause it was at that time that I had thrown myself into the human soul cycle" Chuck took a deep breath "I split myself, I left my power within Lucifer's cage, hidden deep in the seals and I placed my memories under lock of the word Winchester that could only be spoken by Michael's True Vessel" Chuck revealed and Dean was shocked never realising how much Chuck truly did go through.

"But why hide? What was the purpose?" Raphael asked and Chuck looked to his third son with sadness.

"Apart from locking my sister away, I had thought long and hard about that answer, the truth is that there is another reason why I left" Chuck took a deep breath "I decided I needed to test you all, it was a test of free will and one of which Michael failed to understand" Chuck stated as he looked over towards Michael, where he sat with a slightly damaged look within his eyes, Amara walked over slightly before Michael moved slightly away from her and she looked to Chuck.

"Don't even think about it, brother, no more healing" Amara ordered and Chuck looked shocked before he nodded.

"He needs to be healed" Chuck replied and Amara looked over to Death who was sitting very still.

"Brother" that shocked everyone well apart from Dean and Sam who had been told earlier of the siblings "will you be able to take out the damage?" Amara asked and Death looked to Michael.

"Yes, I can, but it will be slow and I hope that Raphael can help me out" Death commented and Raphael nodded.

"Thank you, now while I am angry with your actions, Raphael" Raphael looked away "but it was part of the test, you did learn free will in a small way, now if you please, help your brother" Raphael nodded and went over to Michael "now Lucifer" the chained Devil glanced to his father "you only started to understand free will recently, yet there still seems to be a few back steps, but you are getting there in a small way" Lucifer was in slight awe that his father was willing to overlook Kelly "I am not angry at all you decided to impregnate Kelly" Kelly blushed from where she stood with Jody "but you need to step up as the father and not have your Prince of Hell watch over her" Chuck stated and Lucifer swallowed hearing the warning loud and clear.

"I hear you, loud and clear, daddyo" Lucifer replied with a slight cheeky tone which had Chuck glaring slightly.

"Then you have Gabriel, who found it when he left Heaven and before you ask how I know that, once I got my memories back and able to sort through them plus see what happened after I left, that is how I found out what happened to Gabriel and I have to say I am proud that you kept to your roots of justice" Chuck told his youngest archangel and Gabriel rubbed the back of his head.

"Thank you father" Gabriel replied slightly quieter with a small blush appearing on his face and Chuck looked to the crowd.

"When Lucifer and Michael fell into the cage, I had enough grip on my powers to go to my own dimension to watch what happened after and I have to say, I am so disappointed in you, Raphael in wanting to restart the apocalypse forcing Castiel's hand to take on the Leviathans and thus killing you" Raphael looked ashamed while everyone that knew the angel was in shock "I best get you out of those damn chains" Chuck stated remembering what Lucifer was still sitting in.

"Gee, thanks, father" Lucifer said with a bit of hate in his voice as he crossed his arms and Chuck sighed.

"So, you are... really... so you are God" Mary said with a tiny shake in her voice and John stilled at hearing the voice he last heard screaming before seeing her burn on the ceiling. John swallowed deeply as he turned slow to see Mary Sandra Winchester, his wife, yet he frowned for the last time he saw her, she had long stunning hair and now she had short hair and wearing clothes like his sons. He was very confused.

"Mary? How?" John whispered with his voice echoing slightly and sounding very confused, Mary nodded and she crossed her arms still angry at the treatment he gave their sons.

"I brought her back as a gift for Dean, who helped fixed my relationship with my brother" Amara informed everyone and many were wondering why the Darkness would help Dean that was when Cain spoke up.

"So you rewarded the brothers for nearly destroying the world" Arthur stated with a scoff and Amara looked over to him.

"Sir, everything happens for a reason" Jim Murphy spoke up calmly before Amara could speak and Chuck smiled towards the pastor.

"And who are you?" Toni asked with a sneer towards the man.

"I am James Murphy, a hunter and pastor, I prefer to be called Jim and I trained John Winchester" Jim stated calmly and Dean smiled at the man that was like an uncle to him.

"Actually that is a good idea, everyone please introduce yourselves and then we can get to the viewing, simply state your names and how you know Dean and Sam" Chuck told them and Dean smiled.

"Well everyone here knows my brother and I" Dean said with a smirk causing a few to have a giggle at his antics and they watched as he fell into a couch putting his legs sideways over the armrest making Amara giggle a bit and she walked over to him placing his feet on her lap making him looked at her confused.

"I am Jessica Moore, I am dating Sam, however, I am... a little confused about all of this" Jess whispered hugging herself looking with slight fear towards Lucifer, Sam walked over to her and hugged her to him.

"I promise that everything will be explained in time, I am just glad you are here" Sam whispered to her and she looked at him with a smile.

"Let's keep going" Chuck stated with a sad smile seeing how Sam was with Jessica Moore and he looked to John.

"John Winchester" John gruffly stated as he watched the room.

"As stated before I'm Mary Winchester, the boys mother" Mary stated and John looked away from her with shame in his eyes.

"I am Henry Winchester..." there were gasps from Antonia, Arthur, Mick and a few others that knew John "I am Dean and Sam's grandfather and you asked before how I am here John" John nodded with a slight glare towards the man "I didn't mean to disappear on you and your mother that night John, I had always meant to return everything will be explain..." Henry was cut off by Dean.

"Dad, look, everything will be explained but to make it simpler, Henry came forward in time, while he was being chased by the Knight of Hell Abaddon" Dean told John who crossed his arms, while Henry nodded towards his grandson and Dean looked to Bobby.

"Robert Singer, I helped John raise the boys, but call me Bobby"

"Before we continue, I best inform you all that I will be bringing Missouri Moseley here a little later" Chuck stated and the hunters that knew her smiled.

"That will be fantastic, anyway I am Caleb Miller, a hunter helped John out with hunts and in raising Dean and Sam".

"I have already revealed who my archangels are, so Miss Bradbury, your next" Chuck told the young red head with pure care and Charlie blushed as she held her laptop bag close to her.

"Hello, I am Charlie Bradbury, I helped Sam and Dean defeat the leviathans" Charlie greeted and Raphael looked towards her with an impressed look on his face.

"I must say that is impressive to hear, how old are you?" Raphael asked looking over to her and Charlie blushed deeper.

"I was 27 years old at that time" Charlie replied and Raphael was impressed before he glanced back to Michael.

"Just call me Ash, I hate my full name and surname, bad history there, I met Dean and Sam when they came by the Roadhouse" Ash stated and many wondered what Ash's history was and Ellen looked to the hacker with a sad expression. The Winchester brothers looked over to the first hacker they knew and smiled at him, they would have loved to have the two hackers work together.

"Ellen Harvelle, I own the Roadhouse as well as knowing the boys as they grew up".

"Joanna Harvelle, I am a hunter and I grew up with Dean and Sam, but call me Jo".

"Rufus Turner, I helped raise the boys and I taught John how to hunt".

"Samandriel, I am an Angel that met Dean and Sam at an auction, however they did give me the nickname of Alfie".

"Agent Victor Henriksen, I met Dean and Sam due to crimes they did".

"Well, you will finally see Vic, that neither Sam nor I committed the crimes that are on your records" Dean stated and Victor glared slightly towards Dean.

"Kevin Tran, I am a prophet, Dean and Sam protect me".

"I am sorry that we never did a really good job" Sam told the younger man and Kevin tilted his head before shaking his head.

"I forgive you both" Kevin replied and the brothers smiled sadly towards the prophet.

"The name is Balthazar, an angel and I met the boys via Castiel" Balthazar looked over to his brother and saw that Castiel had heart break on his face "Castiel, why are you looking so heartbroken" those that knew what happened to the sassy angel realised that Balthazar did not know that Castiel killed him.

"I killed you brother, I deserve to be killed for all my actions" Castiel replied and Balthazar walked over to Castiel and hugged him.

"Castiel, sadly you learnt free will, but at least Balthazar forgives you and for that I am glad" Chuck stated and Castiel hugged Balthazar as well.

"Now, before the rest of you introduce yourselves, I want you six to wait till last, due to how you became friends or even met to the brothers" Chuck pointed at Cain, Meg, Benny, Crowley, Rowena and Garth.

"Understandable" Rowena purred and Chuck smirked at the immortal witch before looking towards Jody.

"Jody Mills, I am Sheriff of Sioux Falls in South Dakota and I was saved by Dean and Sam before I became a hunter a few years back" Bobby looked at the woman with a proud smile however Crowley looked to Chuck who nodded unseen by anyone and Crowley groaned quietly.

"Donna Hanscum, Sheriff of Stillwater in Minnesota and the brothers saved my life a few times before I became a hunter only last year" the brothers smiled at the blonde sheriff.

"Claire Novak, a hunter and my story is long so leave it be" Castiel looked upset but Claire had long forgiven him.

"Alex Jones, Claire and I are Jody's foster daughters" Claire glared at her foster sister "I am not a hunter, I am studying to become a nurse".

"I only ever met Sam and Dean once only a few weeks ago, my name is Kelly Kline" Lucifer looked towards her and realised that he did indeed love the woman "Lucifer introduced me to this world, I am pregnant with his child" Kelly revealed and Chuck looked at her with sad eyes.

"My name is Castiel" he said bluntly and Dean shook his head at the antics and bluntness of Castiel.

"Now can the six, I pointed to introduce yourselves and then you three will not only say your names but what you have done to Dean and Sam" Chuck said glaring towards Lady Toni more than Mick or Arthur then he moved his gaze to Death.

"I am Death or better known as the Pale Horsemen, but as stated earlier I am Amara and Chuck's sibling" Caleb, John, Jim, Henry, Jessica, Victor and Ash looked shocked

"I met Dean first, then Sam however what most of you don't know is that the other Horsemen are my creations to separate my power, I created with the help of my brother before he locked me away the Reapers" Death explained calmly.

"I am Cain, as stated before I am the oldest son of Adam and Eve better known as the Father of Murder" there were a few that looked a little worried and scared of the man.

"No one needs to be scared of Cain, he won't hurt anyone in his room" Chuck stated and Cain shrugged.

"Benny Lafitte, I am a vampire and I helped Dean out of Purgatory..." Benny was cut off by a gasp.

"You went to hell, Dean" Caleb said in shock looking towards Dean.

"Purgatory is a different place to hell, Caleb, it is where the souls of vampires, werewolves and many other monsters go to" Dean explained and Caleb, Jim and John looked shocked.

"It will be explained in time, plus you will see the events that unfolded there" Chuck said and looked towards Meg who sighed.

"Name is Meg, I am not only a demon but the daughter of Azazel, who killed Mary Winchester" John got to his feet however Mary pulled him back.

"Let her explain" Mary told him and looked with worry to Meg.

"Thank you, Mary, you see for the longest time I … well hunted the brothers... it is a bit hard to explain, so would it be alright to let that play out" Meg asked looking towards Chuck who nodded.

"I will tell you Meg that you have my deep thanks, when you helped Castiel" Meg blushed a bit at Chuck's words making a few curious.

"The name is Garth Fitzgerald the fourth, I am a hunter and met Dean first due to Sam being under a spell however" Garth sighed "a few years back I went on a hunt for a werewolf and before I could kill the werewolf I was bit" Bobby and Rufus were shocked "I was going to kill myself but I was stopped when my now wife saved me and made me part of her pack, there is a bit of a bigger story there, but before arriving here I was told I will be a dad in 8 months" Dean and Sam went over to their fellow hunter and hugged him.

"Congrats Garth" the brothers said and Garth smiled at them.

"Okay, you two, you can go last" Chuck said look at Crowley and looked at Rowena who was looking at Crowley with narrowed eyes wanting him to go first before she shrugged.

"I am Rowena MacLeod and I am a witch, been around for 400 years and I came across Dean and Sam during one of their hunts, but the most important detail is that I am the mother to Fergus here" Rowena stated before she smirked towards Crowley.

"Mother, the name is Crowley, I no longer go by Fergus" he looked to the crowd and sighed "I am a demon and for many years I was the King of Crossroads demons till a few years back I became King of Hell, I have a long history with Dean and Sam that you all shall see unfold" Crowley stated and he could see Jody was frowning tying to remember and he relaxed before Jody shook her head thankful his spell still worked but he knew it will not be long till she remembered their date.

"Now, first you, Michael Davies seeing as you have done the least damage to Dean and Sam" Chuck said looking at the man with a calm expression.

"I prefer Mick, seeing as you have your oldest Archangel here and having two Michaels would be rather confusing" Mick sighed before sending a glare towards Toni "I first met the brothers when I had been sent out after Lady Antonia here" looking the woman "she had disobeyed orders by taking Sam with the intentions of torturing him, I came across Castiel who I brought with me to where Antonia had been keeping Sam, I found both brothers with Antonia knocked out due to Dean and Sam wet and with a painful looking wound on his foot, I gave them my number and took Antonia away, it was not till a few hours ago that I saw them again when they saved my life from the Alpha Vampire and his pack that attacked the base" Mick explained and Chuck looked towards the assassin.

"I want you to tell Dean and Sam what you did a few weeks ago" Chuck stated with a glare and Arthur glared back before he stopped seeing that there was power shining within Chuck's blue eyes.

"Name is Arthur Ketch, I am the hunter of the British Men of Letters..."

"More like assassin" Mick whispered and Arthur glared towards the man.

"I killed Magda Peterson, due to the Winchester brothers not finishing the job" Sam stood up and walked over punching the man in the eye causing him to fall over the seat he was in.

"You bloody stupid man, Magda couldn't control her gift, she was a powerful psychic and her family feared her powers, we sent her to go and live with her aunt so she could recover then I would have got to help her and to be a good friend, also someone who is a psychic to help train Magda and you killed her" Sam was growling at the end and Arthur was feeling very small as he looked up to Sam who towered over him.

"She was a danger to the world, she had to be taken out" Antonia stated and Sam glared towards her.

"When you get abused, you are taught to fear your powers or gift, you can not control them" Dean stated before he walked over to Arthur and punched the man in the nose.

"And finally you" Chuck looked towards Antonia "tell the room your name and what you and your little help did to Sam" Chuck said with a growl in his voice as Dean walked back towards Amara and she started to rubbed his shoulders.

"I am Lady Antonia Bevell, I tortured Sam in telling me everything about the American hunters and my helper was Ms Watts" there were many that were glaring towards the woman with pure hate and Dean was glaring towards her.

"You do realise, that there are not a lot of hunters, remaining here in the states" Garth said crossing his arms while his eyes glared with a yellow tint to them at Toni.

"What do you mean by that?" Ketch asked and Garth smirked towards him.

"There are only about 15 hunters here in the states, I now take care of Wisconsin, while Jody takes care of South Dakota, Donna takes care of Minnesota, while Dean and Sam go all over" Garth explained and the brothers were shocked.

"Harley, their sister takes care of North East" Chuck said with a proud smile while the brothers looked at him shocked.

"There is a sister" many yelled shocked while Mary looked betrayed not knowing that and John crossed his arms with a proud smile on his face.

"So she still hunts" John muttered before looking towards Chuck.

"Yes, she does and now seeing as everyone knows who each other are, I can start the viewing however just before I do, I best finish healing one before we get any further" Chuck was stopped by Amara and Raphael.

"Father, I can take care of him, I want you to rest, I can see your core still trying to recover" Raphael stated and Chuck pouted before he nodded.

"Before we start, John, you might find out a few things about me that you didn't know, our sons found out so there will be a chance that they will be revealed here, so please let this viewing show you everything John and if it does not explain then ask questions, just know I am unhappy that you raised our two boys to be like hunters" Mary stated calmly and John looked at her confused before he nodded.

"It is explained, John" Bobby told him from the couch he was on with Rufus and Jim Murphy.

"Question before we start, who is this Harley and Adam?" Victor Henriksen asked and Dean looked at him.

"Sam and I's younger siblings, dad met a lovely woman Kate Milligan in late 1989 and she fell pregnant with Harley and Adam" Victor was shocked that there were not files on the two "also Michael there is currently using Adam as his vessel cause I kept saying 'no' while Harley is not here yet, unsure as to why" Dean told him and Chuck smiled.

"Harley holds a lot of secrets, one of which you both were forced to forget by strange magic, I have not seen that type of power before" Chuck looked down before taking a deep breath "plus you and everyone will see how well she did on her own hunts" Chuck explained and Balthazar looked to his father.

"Where did you get these DVDs?" he asked with a glass of whiskey in his left hand.

"I got the idea, from the time, you sent Dean and Sam into that other world, where they were actors with Sam married to Ruby's actress and I decided to pop to another world and grab these to watch" Chuck told him and Balthazar smirked.

"Let's start" Amara told them and everyone nodded. Chuck waved his hand ignoring the glares his brother and sister were sending him as he pressed play and the screen turned to a house that caused John, Mary, Dean and Sam to gasp in shock.

"I did not know, that will be the thing that starts everything off" Chuck quickly explained and everyone watched as the show started with the heading.

**Lawrence, Kansas, 22 years ago (1983).**

* * *

**DONE!**

Thank you so much to Loki, Blondie2000, Secretwrittenword, vrskaandrea and Franki3Winchester for the help with sorting this chapter out, thank you for the support as well.

**Where everyone is sitting**.

**On the five two-sitter**

First – Mary and John

Second – Sam

Third – Dean and Amara

Forth – Castiel and Gabriel

Fifth – Loki and Harley (once they get there)

**On the four three-sitter**

First - Mick, Arthur and Toni

Second – Balthazar, Samandriel and Michael

Third – Bobby, Rufus and Jim Murphy

Four – Ellen, Joanna and Ash

**On the bean bags**

1 – Kevin Tran

2 – Charlie Bradbury

3 – Caleb

4 – Garth

5 – Jody

6 – Alex

7 – Claire

8 – Donna

9 – Rowena

10 – Crowley

11 – Henry Winchester

12 – Raphael

13 – Benny

14 – Meg

15 – Victor

16 - Jessica

On the five lazy boys

First – Lucifer

Second – Chuck

Third – Kelly Kline

Four – Cain

Five - Death


End file.
